omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/The Legitimacy of Zalgo's Translations
Introduction Hello there it's SuperBearNeo with yet again another Creepypasta blog. This time we'll be focusing on one specific character which is Zalgo. There has been alot of controversy regarding some of Zalgo's feats mainly whether Zalgo can destroy more than a Planet or not. Well today i'm going to prove that not only Zalgo's feats are legit but i'm also going to be debunking some downplay of Zalgo as well as enough is enough regarding Zalgo's downplay The Controversy & Refutes To It So there have been alot of things about Zalgo that have been going around such as Zalgo can't effect reality, Zalgo can only effect The Planet, Zalgo's Latin Invocation is a mistranslation. Well i'm going to debunk each controversial statement one by one to keep things simple and to not over complicate the post So many have said that because of this statement Zalgo cannot effect reality "Thankfully though, Zalgo doesn’t affect the real world, just the world of old comics and cartoons, at least, that’s what his creator has said." Well let me break it down for you...This obviously means Zalgo cannot effect our real world as in Real Life and not that he can't effect reality in a fictional setting like many interpretation Shmorky's statement and besides this is contradicted by Zalgo's Invocation which has him literally effecting reality itself. So point is Zalgo can indeed warp fictional universes just not our reality which should be fairly obvious as Zalgo is fiction and we aren't Proving The Liability of Zalgo's Latin Invocation So as shown here here's Zalgo's Invocation in Latin which was also done by Shmorky himself. This is essentially another version of Zalgo's description. Now i'm going to refute all arguments that suggest this isn't Liable for use '"The Latin Version is non-canon" ' Thing is about that it's done by Shmorky himself so how can it be non-canon when it's done by one of the original creators of the Zalgo mythos and character. That would essentially be discredting his work and on top of that nothing really suggests this isn't canon to begin with considering Zalgo doesn't have a canon and just has consistencies that are kept across it's many appearances '"The Latin Version is a Mistranslation"' This claim pretty much has no base to it as nothing proves it's a mistranslation to begin and to say "y-you have no prove it isn't a mistranslation" would be a massive Reversal Burden of Proof Fallacy as you have to prove it's a Mistranslation since your the one making the claim. Secondly the fact both the original latin version and english version are shown side by side proves that both translations are accurate further proven by the fact there are no errors or anything in the translation '"This Would Be Inconsistent With Zalgo's Showings"' Again remember this is written by Shmorky himself so it's obvious that's how he intended Zalgo to be protayed so nothing about it could be inconsistent especially since the original writer who protrayed Zalgo at such levels many times likely wouldn't have made it to where Zalgo can pull of this level of power Explaining How Zalgo is Far Beyond 5-B or 5-A Okay with the evidence above i'm going to explain how Zalgo is far beyond Planet Level '''or '''Dwarf Star Level. For one the fact Zalgo can effect the of the Creepypasta reality would easily place him at bare minimum Multiverse Level+ '''as Creepypasta is confirmed to have Infinite Universes and shown within my Creepypasta Cosmology post. But given the fact Zalgo is confirmed to be essentially the biggest threat in the Multiverse and is confirmed to be able to effect the totality of the verse makes him easily '''High 1-B '''considering Creepypasta's multiverse contains Infinitely Layered Creations and has entities besides Zalgo itself who can effect this ''Zalgo being confirmed to the penultimate threat in The Multiverse '' '''"Did you not hear me?" demanded Zalgo, growing in size rapidly. "I am the ultimate hive mind, and…" '"Yes, yes, we've been through this before. You are the ultimate force of destruction, and can end the world, and all those other qualifications you're always on about. There's no need to repeat them again. Now, I'm not saying I encourage it, but why don't you just go and do something dangerous, if you want in so badly?" '~ Elderitch Application So with that said it's logically that Zalgo essentially surpasses all threats to The Multiverse and rivales the strongest of entities in the Multiverse which would include entities like The Chronokeeper who govern over all worlds, dimensions, Time and ETC. 'Finally, every single inquirer has wondered - who resides at the end of infinity? It has been said that at the nonexistent impossible end of infinity, resides the Chronokeeper. The Chronokeeper is a being referenced in many volumes as the watcher of everything and the embodiment of the Library itself. He is an observer of everything - he sees across time periods, dimensions, physical realms, and even minds. It is said that he holds the ultimate truth to everything. Whether or not he exists, we can only wonder, for he resides somewhere that does not exist. '~ The Library of Eternity Zalgo would logically scale to The Chronokeeper as again he's the penultimate threat of The Multiverse and rivals essentially some of the strongest entities in the verse So with that said that's all regarding Zalgo's tier and with that said he should be 'High 1-B ' Category:Blog posts Category:Creepypasta